through an angels eye
by gakuenalice42va
Summary: Hotaru and Ruka are cupids in training but lets call them angels. they need to get 1 couple together who coud it be hint : NATSUME MIKAN!
1. how the people look like

OK um this fanfiction is about Natsume and Mikan…. But instead of it being Mikan being new and everything…

Hotaru and Ruka are a angel and their trying to got natsume and mikan together….

Im sorry this is just how the characters look like and personality stuff….

**Yukihira Mikan**

Mikan yes is a yukihira and her parents aren't there so yeah…..

She now has **FANBOYS! **No surprise, because in this story she has big boobies! And um she has beautiful brown silky hair and crystal clear hazel orbs. Loves Natsume . Yes and is still stuck in a love triangle.

**Natsume Hyugga **

Looks the same but **much hotter!** still has many fan girls. LUVS MIKAN!

**Hotaru Imai (an angel)**

She is dead but she was good in her life so she is now an cupid in training so she has to get a couple together and yeah… same with Ruka-pyon! She is dating Ruka-pyon. Still has the same features. She still loves money.

**Ruka Nogi**

Looks the same. Has the same job as Hotaru. He is also a cupid in training! And still holds the bunny, but it's a black looks dead bunny. And has the same personality as the anime/manga version.

**Chiki Usari**

He is part of the love triangle…. Even thought he knows that natsume and mikan is dating he will not stop trying to make her fall for him :D


	2. heaven ready for earth

_Yo peoplez this is chapter 1 cuz the other one was how the people look like so… enjoy :D_

"HOTARU IMAI & RUKA N0GI COME TO THE HEAD CUPIDS OFFICE!"

"HAI!"

"whatever."

Hotaru and Ruka walked down a very,very,very long hallway. When they arrived the saw the head cupid.

"**Sit down in the very fluffy chair**." (head cupids words are **bold**)

"why is there a fluffy chair here?"

"**Because I like fluffy chairs."**

"**any-ho you to have been tied for great grades, athletic sports, extra curricular things and language stuff. The head Cupid Consul or the T.C.C are giving you a chance to become a ****Full Cupid!****"**

5…..

4….

3…

2..

1.

"OMG really!"

"**Um yeah anyways….. there are some documents in the back of this office where you can choose you human couple. You also can choose the same couple but work on 1 of the half (foe example Hotaru works with Mikan.)"**

So Hotaru and Ruka walk to the back of the office.

"Ne, Hotaru how about we work with the same couple."

"fine -_-."

After going through all the couples they found one in Gakuen alice.

They grabbed their profiles and showed them to the head Cupid.

"**Ah Natsume Hyuuga and Yukihira Mikan. I will now show you how they act."**

SHOWN N0W

"NATSUME!"

"Oi Polka will you "shut up."

"NO!"

"Mikan-chan."

_**Ring Ring**_

She ran to a very dark room to see a person in black.

"Training will start now."

Mikan started beating him up.

"Good you've improved."

"Thanks. But I don't get why I fight."

"to be the world champion."

"Right."

"**The end."**

"**so pack your things your leaving for earth tonight."**

_Wait for the next chapter _


	3. protecting whats important to u

_OK then um this is chapter 2 ! :D_

"Hello my little stairs!"

A few things went through their mind "WTF is this teacher mental?"

"I think that u people think I'm mental!... Any-ho we have new students. Come in pwease!"

Hotaru and Ruka walk in the class. Everyone stares. Girls have Hearts in their eyes when they stare at Ruka (even Mikan.) This got Natsume super jealous. " Um pwease introduce ur selves."

"Um I'm Ruka Nogi. 15 plays bass, piano, guitar."

"any questions for Ruka?"

"can you marry moi?"

"I love you!"

"Ok then um ur next!"

"Hotaru Imai. I luv money so mess with me and u DIE."

Ruka sweatdrop.

"um Mikan is ur partner Hotaru-chan and Natsume is yours Ruka-pyon."

"WELL BYE!"

After he left instead of studying they were talking.

"Um hi Hotaru-chan!" (Mikan)

"Why hello." (Don't forget they have to get close to get them together.)

"Um so where's ur dorm?"Yo pyin

"um room 105."

"0MG were roommates."

(In Hotaru's head. : thank u head cupid.)

Hotaru and Mikan walked to their dorm.

"Why is Ruka here?"

"oi baka reamber those 2 faggets moved out of their dorm."

"oh yeah."

Ok um I have to explain sum things…. In each dorm it's like a house.4 bedrooms, 2 washrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, so in this house it's Mikan,Hotaru,Natsume and ruka. So … I LUV ELEPHANTS!

"Hotaru we have to start this mission." (u know who's talking.)

"We have to get close to them so they'll tell us who they like, that's step 1." (once again u know who's talking.)

"Oi baka 'z what do u want for dinner?"

"KFC."

"I want crabs."

"No u go to the freakin' store to get the freakin' crabs."

"Fine I'll be back."

"Natsume-san is it ok to let Mikan go by her self?"

"Um u guys look at the window."

_Now this is what's __happing to Mikan._

Mikan was just walking to the store when 2 GUY'Z approached her.

"Yo u look pretty hot."

"Um I need to go-"

"Wanna have sum fun tonight?"

"Yeah we'll fuck u up nice and hard."

"yeah come on I'll even let myself play with ur C-cupped boobies."

Natsume jumped out the window of the 4th floor and beat them all up in 5 seconds.

"Arigato Natsume."

"Hn."

_This is from Hotaru and Ruka are standing….._

"wow-"

"In five seconds."

"That means we know he likes her but does she like him?"

_Yo sorry for the long wait and I know my chapters aren't very long, that's just because I having a few stories right now so ciao._


	4. New student and a RIVAL

_Srry for not updating for a __LONG__ time anyway here!_

Hotaru POV

I looked at the window then I saw Daichi then I knew something wasn't right. I looked at Ruka his eyes wide open.

"Hi Hotaru did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here Daichi?"

"Same business as you."

"WHAT!"

"Well bye."

Daichi just flew out the window.

NORMAL POV

Mikan and Natsume just came back. They ate crabs then went to sleep.

RUKA POV

It was hard to fall asleep this one night. I remembered the _past_.

**5 years ago in heaven**

Hotaru and Daichi dated. Man, I was jealous. They were together almost EVERY SECOUND OF THEIR FREAKING DEAD LIFE! Sorry got a little mad there. Anyways, I am VERY close to HOTARU, I liked her even when I was alive! You see we died the same day.

_Flashback over there |_

I saw Hotaru ran out the class crying, naturally I followed. Hotaru ran into the forest. Yup there's a forest right beside our school. I followed her. A man in a black tuxedo came up to her and said : You can't run away for destiny. You're the one we must, and will kill for you are the daughter of Miku Imai! Then he shot her. I ran up to the unknown man yelling while tears fell from my eyes. The man laughed at my foolishness then shot me also.

The next day

MIKAN POV

I went and changed into my uniform. I walked outside my room to see Hotaru looking paler then usual and Ruka looking sad, to sad. Natsume was just eating toast looking at something. I don't even want to know what he was looking at.

"Mikan time to go to class."

"OH I forgot, guess I was to busy eating wonderful toast."

The walk we took to class was soooo slient!

When we entered the room of class D it was noisy typical. Anna walked up to me.

"Mikan-chan there's going to be a new kid!"

"KOOL!"

Narumi came into the class wearing a pink wedding dress. "Hello my little knowledge suckers!"

*sweat drop*

"We have a new stu-"

"TOLD YOU BOB YOU OWE ME 30 RABBITS!" koko yelled out

"As I said a new student. Come in please."

NATSUMES POV

I looked at the front. A boy with beige with hazelnut hair and matching eyes came in the room. Walking pretty cool. I looked at Mikan her eyes wide, why? (Kay the guy with hazelnut description IS NOT Mikan's brother!)

NORMAL POV

The boy came in. "Yo, the name is Ichiro Hisayuki."

Fan girls go : SO HOT, MARRY ME and other dumb desperate sayings.

RUKA POV

Lets do some math

Chiki likes like an angel named Daichi + A new kid = TROUBLE!

But its not like Ichiro knows Mikan.

"Mikan?" I looked up to see Ichiro staring at Mikan, a BLUSHING MIKAN and a mad Natsume.

NORMAL POV

Ichiro ran up to Mikan hugging her crying.

"Mikan you left me for so long. I missed you SO much!"

"Ichiro I missed you to." Mikan said starting to tear up.

HOTARU POV

I looked at "Chiki" smug look on his face. I walked up to him. "Daichi why are you pretending to be someone named Chiki."

"You got me."

Daichi changed for his face changed Clack eyes Black hair.

_DONE! . so LONG JK. Kay um read review thanks!_


End file.
